Deewee
"Obey Deewee, destroy Denmark" - Deewee Deewee is a confused Fakegee currently living in Finn's Galaxy who hates Denmark for some reason. He is always loyal to Weegee, but often settles himself in different groups including enemy forces by accident due to his search for a home and conflicting natures. He is very smart, however, because he once worked with Dr. Scientisteegee. Deewee is also known for being tall. He is friends with, Joelleo, BBQ Weegee, Maxeegee, Cahkur and Freegee. He also claims to friends with Weegee, Malleo and Fortran, but has only seen them briefly. His wife is Shawneh. History Deewee was once a citizen of Earth, but he was not human. He was really an android built by fawries as an experiment. He was made using a robot brain found on planet in the most distant galaxy. Only he ever knew of this after the first few peaceful years. Later on, a change in lifestyle caused an error in the neuro-circuitry of his normally straight forward thinking brain and he fell into a depression. Faced with the new emotion of boredom caused by living a different way for too long, he had to keep finding new things to do all the time in order to satisfy it. He eventually lost this battle because there was nothing more to do and he died, but continued to operate by program like a kind of zombie. He caught the weegee virus and became Deewee when he found a weegee that crash landed in his backyard (probably Weegee Clone 7734). Since he was a robot, the virus only turned him into a fakegee because it was not the computer virus form. This partially revitalized him because of the solidarity of weegee thought, but it was the exact opposite of his programming so it left him in confusion. Rampage With this new solidarity, Deewee got fakegee super powers, so he started flying above Earth's atmosphere to make maps. When he visited Denmark he got mad and sank the country and turned all the survivors into telephone poles. He destroyed various places around the world especially in Europe and the Middle East. He also tried to sink the rest of Europe by burning Fortran's money and his own poop (he could make a lot of it now even though he was still a robot) at the south pole to cause global warming. Life in the Trolliverse When the United 'Gees Government heard there was an uncontrolled fakegee causing havoc in another universe, Deewee was sent to live in the Trolliverse due to weegee law. He had to pay back Fortran for burning his money, so he was sentenced to 3,000 years of maintenance labor at Fortran's casinos in the Bootleg Galaxy. Deewee actually enjoyed repairing the florescent lights and slot machines, but he was released and forgiven after only 3 years because Moneygee blew most of his wealth gambling there and that more than payed back the debt. Deewee felt ripped off by this, so he tried the army. He joined the fakegee front lines of the weegee invasion and found the job of spying and storming whole galaxies every day repetitive but exciting. After another year Weegee determined the fakegee lines to be of little use anymore and Deewee was among the few that were fired. This was one of the few times his android programing took dominance. He unwittingly joined The Anti-Weegee Alliance because the fakegee part of him was tricked into thinking it was the Maliis. He quickly realized he made a mistake when the army went to battle and he killed Maxeegee. Deewee secretly defected and handed Maxeegee over to the fawries to be revived. He was very grateful for this. Deewee wandered lost in the Trolliverse for many years joining army after army, often tricked into it, because that's what he liked to do. The last army he joined was the Squadron of Poop because, as mentioned before, Deewee can make a lot of poop. Initially he used this ability to clog enemy toilets, but during the Pee and Poop War III on the planet Carrotuba he decided to sacrifice himself for the army by clogging his exhaust pipe with a loose piece of ulithium that normally causes constipation, turning his poop storage tank into a bomb. Shortly before the explosion, Deewee met BBQ Weegee who convinced him it was ok to have a duel personality. BBQ Weegee deactivated the bomb using his super tough shovel (I'll leave you to imagine the details of that) and they were best friends after that. Things went uphill from there. BBQ Weegee taught Deewee how to live with duel personality and he met more friends. He liked Cahker and Joelleo because they are both crazy and he hung out with Freegee because he was cool. He returned to the United 'Gees Galaxy and helped Dr. Scientisteegee with a number of experiments, most notably the "Sanic Experiment" which Deewee devised himself and that created Dweeyii who he regards as a "retarded son". After that, Deewee met and married Shawneh. They both returned to Carrotuba where they now live. Today On his planet, Deewee meditates trying to reconcile his own nature. This made him less and less active until he realized that his two personalities were so equal and opposed that the only thing he could do to be at peace was to do absolutely nothing. He now stands there like a statue guarding the thriving nature on the planet. He did wake up very recently to warn Weegee that "something was out of balance and a cloud of chaos was coming". Deewee was too vague for Weegee to care. Abilities * '''Ordinary fakegee powers - '''teleportation, virus, levitation, ect. * '''Push start for additional pylons - '''Deewee can turn people into telephone poles with his stare. * '''Glitch - '''He can make himself and others freeze, flail around uncontrollably and glitch through floors and walls using the power of I don't care. * '''Melt - '''He can turn himself and others into a liquid using the power of I don't care. * '''Charging equilibrium - '''He can react his two personalities together and become super powerful. * '''Neutral equilibrium - '''He can become an immovable, indestructible object that absorbs energy. * '''NDA - '''Summons the National Defense Agency to shut you up. * '''DST - '''Summons the friendly DST Guy to make you feel worthless. * '''Orkin - '''He can spray someone in the face with can of wasp poison or enclose someone in a bag to be fumigated. Deewee really hates pests. Category:User Fakegees Category:Non-Recolors Category:Pages with nonexistent links Category:Fakegee Soldiers